


Heart attack

by bluemanjyoume (tbhhczerwony)



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M, Lemon, PWP, Romance, semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhhczerwony/pseuds/bluemanjyoume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cause you make me have an heart attack"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart attack

**Author's Note:**

> okay. I'm a bit embarrassed but satisfied too. This is my first explicit, and as always if you find some mistakes tell me aaaa- *runs away*- but I hope ya like it anyway, sigh.

Tsurumasa’s back was full of scratches and wounds, made by Beta, obviously. She couldn’t withhold her pleasure in that moment. Her hand slipped on his member and she was touching it, he panted as soon as he felt her touch on his member, then his right hand slipped again, in her thigh. The azure-haired girl moaned of surprise, feeling his touch. When the guy felt her moan was between embarrassed and surprised by that sweet sound, he began to stroke her back, then, timidly, kissed her in the left cheek and when Beta received his kiss on the cheek she took his face to give him a little kiss on the lips. Tsurumasa kissed her back, clutching her, feeling her sine pushing in his chest; that feeling to him was embarrassing, but he didn't care at all.

She smiled artfully, stroking his chest, then the girl kissed him again on his lips, biting these too, giving also small licks; the red-haired guy kissed her back, stroking her shoulders, her pale skin was so soft, he had to admit it. Then Beta looked at Hayami’s back, full of scratches done before.

«Have you felt much pain?» she asked, touching his wounds. He guy whispered a groan of pain, feeling her touch. «Well… a bit» he answered, «You, instead? I was insecure…».

Beta thought about before, when his member was inside of her. She blushed, «A bit…» the girl said, giggling, «But sorry for the scratches… I was… a little excited». Tsurumasa smiled at her, «No problem» he said, then the azure-haired girl kissed him in his left cheek. The red-haired guy looked in her eyes, smiling, «Beta» he murmured, «You know how I found out that I love you?».

«How?» she asked, curious.

«Cause you make me have an heart attack» he answered, «You’re incredible».

Beta looked at him amazed, then smiled at him softly. «I think it’s the same thing with me».

They looked at each other, then Tsurumasa’s cheek were deeply red from embarrass. Beta giggled, he was adorable as always.


End file.
